


You Haven't Lived If You Haven't Kissed Light Yagami

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkwardness, Deductive L, Fluff, L - Freeform, Light is so done with life, M/M, Probing, Questions, Sequel, cuteness, kiss, light - Freeform, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: L would do what he always did in uncertain situations like these… He would carry out an experiment. After requesting another kiss with Light, he would wait to see the other’s reaction. If he said no, then no more improvements would be made to the case, but if Light agreed to repeat their action from earlier… That gave another hint to his identity as Kira, as a kiss would definitely be an attempt to cast L under his charming spell. But, no, L would not be tricked.





	You Haven't Lived If You Haven't Kissed Light Yagami

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is a sequel to one of my earlier fics, called: You Haven't Lived If You Haven't Had A Blowjob   
> I suggest reading that one first, so here's a link :3 https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288210

Luckily, Matsuda’s wish of Light giving L a blowjob had never been carried out, much to the police-officer’s disappointment. Unluckily, the kiss had been enough to keep L’s mind racing, fast paced thoughts filling his head. Of course, only L would read this much into a kiss, but he couldn’t help himself. Apparently, according to recounts, a first kiss usually made the partakers dizzy with love, excitement, happiness, sometimes a mix of the three, but it was quite the contrary for L. 

“You’re not going to sleep tonight, are you?” Light asked as they were both settled in bed. He had noticed the unusual affect the kiss had taken on L, and already knew what it meant for the night to come. 

“No,” L replied simply. 

“Then again, you’re L, you never sleep.” 

“That’s also true.” 

A silence settled over them, and L kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling. Light’s breathing was at a normal speed, signalling that he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night either, and L decided to ask a question that had been nagging away at him ever since Matsuda’s challenge from earlier. 

“Light-kun? I was wondering… How many people have you kissed?” 

The was a slight shuffle under the duvets next to him, as Light turned to the side. L, realising how awkward the situation was becoming, decided to elaborate a little bit. “My deduction skills told me that our kiss wasn’t the first one you’d had.” 

Light paused for a second, and L could see the hesitation in his eyes. 

“Well, um… I don’t really know, it isn’t the kind of thing I would count…” Light’s reply was subdued, as if he felt reluctant to answer these kinds of questions from L. Meanwhile, the other shrugged off Light’s discomfort and continued probing. 

“Have you had sex before, then?” L was well-aware that his questions had risen from zero to one-hundred in a matter of seconds, but he was too tired to be subtle. Light made a small sound of surprise, but answered after another moment’s hesitation. 

“I… A few times I may have… I don’t know, done some stuff with some people, but I haven’t gone all the way.” 

L nodded, barely giving Light time to regain control of his flusteredness before saying, “What’s it like?” 

“What’s… What like?” Light was clearly stalling, and L didn’t approve. Although they had the entire night to ponder over questions like these, L was impatient. 

“The things you just mentioned.” 

“Oh…” Light sighed, seeming to sense how the rest of the night was going to play out. Many, many awkward questions, with no escape. “It was alright, I guess…” 

L silenced himself for a moment, concentrating on the ceiling again. The kiss question had been spurred on by his curiosity, whereas the ones about sex… Well, as interesting as they were, they weren’t essential to L’s knowledge, and had only served as time-wasters for the real question L had been holding back. This one had been hovering around in his head for a long time, and the burning desire to get it answered had never ceased. 

“Are you into males or females?” There, it was said. The big, bad question. It had started a long time ago, but when L saw the relationship Light shared with Misa, he felt as if it had been answered in itself. But, if Light really was into females, why had he accepted the kiss with such little objection? Yes, he may have been slightly indignant, but if he was a perfectly straight male, surely he would’ve declined without a second thought? Oh well… Maybe L was thinking into this too much. After all, Light could just have agreed to the kiss because he pitied L’s inexperience, and was being a good friend. 

“A bit of both,” Light answered without hesitation for the first time that night, causing a wave of shock to wash over L. He really had been over-thinking, Light clearly wasn’t confused by what he felt, so why should L worry about someone else’s feelings? Unless… Would it be possible that L had feelings for Light? 

No. That would be terrible. That would be so incredibly inconvenient, L was tempted to spank himself on the spot. Not only was L quite possibly falling in love with Kira, the deranged, mass-murderer of Japan, but he had also promised himself years ago that he would never fall in love. It just got in the way. Why waste emotions, when you could be using your brain for more useful things? As well as that, Light was probably just tricking L into a love-struck, false sense of security, and therefore L would let his guard down, allowing Light to finally end his life. 

L would do what he always did in uncertain situations like these… He would carry out an experiment. After requesting another kiss with Light, he would wait to see the other’s reaction. If he said no, then no more improvements would be made to the case, but if Light agreed to repeat their action from earlier… That gave another hint to his identity as Kira, as a kiss would definitely be an attempt to cast L under his charming spell. But, no, L would not be tricked. 

“Light-kun, I have one more question…” 

“What is it?” 

“Would you kiss me again?” 

Another silence settled, a stunned one. L was, frankly, quite proud to be able to have this effect on Light, but that was just his over-competitive side coming out. Due to the dimness of the room, L was unable to see the colour of Light’s cheeks properly, but the shock on his face was enough of a reward. 

“I…” Light was hesitant, yet again. L turned onto his side so their faces were opposite each other, and he could see how the moonlight reflected in Light’s eyes from the open window. 

L was too busy watching the dancing lights in Light’s eyes to notice how close their faces were becoming, and before he could even react, a familiar pair of lips were pressed against his. 

This kiss, however, was different to the last one. This time around there wasn’t an over-excited Matsuda watching their make-out, and they weren’t having the clumsy, typical first kiss that everyone experienced. 

Even from the first touch, L could tell that this one would be something special. Light seemed far more confident, and didn’t waste time in entering L’s mouth. Their tongues started out playful, dancing around each other, and L soon felt one of Light’s hands become entangled in his raven-black hair. 

In return, L raised one of his hands to stroke Light’s cheek, a gentle movement, but effective nonetheless. Light let out a small moan against L’s lips, causing the detective to smile in return, before eventually breaking apart. 

L was the first to regain his breath and composure, as he shot Light a deducting look. “I have now concluded that you have a further seventy-percent chance of being Kira.” 

“Are you actually kidding me.”


End file.
